


Saccharine Kisses

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dependency, Freeform, M/M, Mentions of medication, buildup to smut, markjin is adorable, mentions of depression, no actual smut tho, slightly unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: Mark needs Jinyoung like the earth needs the sun, he decides. Jinyoung is his sunshine, his sun, and though he himself is but a small planet, Jinyoung does and will continue to love him unconditionally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so angst when it comes to Markjin if y'all can't tell   
> I love   
> read on!~

Mark woke up feeling empty and cold, the sheets beside him having long been vacated. He did his best to ignore the pang in his chest that the realization caused and instead chose to stand up and start his day. On the bedroom door was a pink sticky note with neat red writing.   
_Good morning, lovely_ , it read. Mark gently plucked it from the door and walked into the kitchen, seeing another sticky note on the coffee maker. _Start your day right_! This one said. He smiled softly. Jinyoung was such a sap sometimes. Both sticky notes in hand, Mark began brewing coffee. On his favorite mug was yet another baby pink sticky note. _Favorite cups make for cosy mornings_. Mark grinned a little more and brought it down, adding the sticky note to the growing stack in his hands.   
Once he’d finished his coffee, he decided to take a shower, very much missing the warmth that usually joined him there, the warmth with eyes crinkled in mirth and pillowy lips and gentle hands and the patience of a saint.   
The water was too warm and it burned his skin but he simply let it, choosing to hang his head against the side of the shower so the cool tiles touched his forehead as the water bombarded his back. He lathered his skin with Jinyoung’s favorite soap, the one that smelled like vanilla; washed his hair with the lavender shampoo. He wrapped himself in the biggest, fluffiest towel he had, ignoring the orange pill bottle next to the sink, full of the pills he was supposed to be taking, but wasn’t.   
He went through the motions of getting dressed, letting his eyes flutter shut as the scent of the fabric softener floated over him. It smelled like memories, like Jinyoung and chilly mornings spent curled up together in bed watching comedies.   
Ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach, Mark pulled the blankets up to his chin and sighed, numb to the sunlight filtering in through the blinds as he allowed himself to drift off again.

 

He was woken from a rather pleasant nap to the slam of the front door, and his heart instantly picked up in his chest, giddiness filling him. He rushed out of bed, nearly tackling Jinyoung as he set down the bags of groceries on the counter. Jinyoung laughed and hugged him back, rocking them slightly as he stroked his hands over Mark’s hair, his neck, his back.   
“I missed you,” Mark whimpered against him. Jinyoung tightened his arms around his boyfriend.   
“I missed you too, Markie,” he said. Mark nearly melted into his embrace, nuzzling his nose to the skin where his neck and shoulder met, breathing deeply and reveling in how uniquely Jinyoung he smelled, the fabric softener and black cherry soap and sweat and cologne all mixing together enticingly to create a sweet yet spicy mix that Mark was absolutely addicted to. He snuggled closer, barely aware that he wasn’t wearing any pants and that Jinyoung still had groceries to bring in.   
“Did you like my notes this morning?” Jinyoung asked. Mark nodded against his shoulder.   
“I loved them.” he said honestly. He couldn’t see it, but Jinyoung smiled.   
Mark whined a little as Jinyoung pulled away to start putting the groceries away, smiling at Mark with his signature eye whiskers, and Mark was a goner. He leaned against the counter, watching Jinyoung’s ass as he bent over to place things in the bottom drawer of the fridge. Before he could blink, he was half-hard, increasingly so the longer he watched his boyfriend move. Those long, dexterous fingers expertly untangling the plastic of the shopping bags, the slight frown on his face as he decided where to deposit the groceries. It all headed straight south, pooling in his lower abdomen in a pulsing heat that spread fiery tendons into his veins. His everything seemed to buzz as he stepped closer to Jinyoung, catching his eye and pressing him back into the counter.   
“Hey,” Jinyoung murmured. Mark answered by kissing him, finally tasting his pretty pink lips again. He tasted like strawberry lip balm and something uniquely Jinyoung, sweet yet with an edge, and it made him keep coming back. Jinyoung allowed himself to be pressed into the counter as Mark’s hands began kneading his ass. His crotch pressed into Jinyoung’s and he was pleased to feel that they were both equally hard.   
“I missed you,” Mark panted.   
“I miss you,” he said. Jinyoung hummed against him curiously. Their hips moved in torturously slow circles against one another.   
“I’m here baby. You’re not supposed to miss me when I’m here.”   
“I love you. More than anything.”  
Jinyoung responded by biting his lip. Mark let his eyes flutter shut as his boyfriend nipped across his jaw and down his neck, sucking loving marks into the porcelain skin. At the scrape of teeth, his breath caught in his throat, and he pressed more fervently into Jinyoung.   
“Love you so much,” Mark mumbled.   
His sunshine was home now. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave comments below~


End file.
